Ipod Shuffle, CHALLENGE ACEPTED
by badass-trio-lovers
Summary: I wrote short stories abouth the first 5 songs on my shuffle playlist. All of them are bassed on the Darren Shan book's. Enjoy :D  WARNINGS: swearing, a little of violence and some sex topics.


Hi! It's **Admin C, **here I am with a strange challenge that I invented. Well…the true is that I'm too lazy and I don't want to do the challenge with 10 songs :B

**CHALLENGE: **Write short stories about the first 5 songs on your shuffle playlist. No time limit.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don´t own nothing from the Saga of Darren Shan, the Saga of Larten Crepsley or the songs.

* * *

><p>Song: Never let you go<p>

Artist: Justin Bieber (OMG!I CAN´T BELIEVE THAT I HAVE THIS SHIT ON MY IPOD!No offense)

It was a hot day. Arra was sitting on the top of the bars. She couldn´t sleep, so she went to one of the training rooms to train, but she could neither focus on the training. Something was disturbing her, maybe someone. Yes, someone was disturbing her mind, she couldn´t stop thinking on him.

"Oh, Larten" she said with a sad expression "I should have never let you go" a tear felt down her cheek "I love you, very much"

Suddenly Vanez came running in the room. She cleared her face quickly.

"¡Arra!¡He's here!" yelled Vanez "¡Larten is back!"

A smile appeared on her face and she felt she could be happy again.

* * *

><p>Song: Get back<p>

Artist: Demi Lovato

It was a hot summer evening, Evra was bathing his snake and Darren was lying on his hammock, he was about to read a new comic that Evra had bought. He didn't read the front; he just started reading the first page. He couldn't believe it, it was his and Steve's favorite comic book.

He sighed as he remembered all the days he had spent with his best friend; he spent several minutes fantasizing about returning to the past. Everything felt so good, so normal, so ... as it was, but quickly returned to the sad reality. Darren sighed and stood up, it was getting dark and it was time to go see his mentor.

"How would I like to go back to the old times" said Darren while stretching and going out the tent with the comic book of his childhood on his hand.

* * *

><p>Song: Leave out all the rest<p>

Artist: Linkin Park

Darren and Sam were going to the old train station; they went for a walk around to see if they could do something. They walked for a long time until they lay on one of the last cars of a train that was out of service.

"Do you know? I would leave my home, leave everything and everyone to go with you" said Sam "I want to forget everything and to start again, I want to be who I really am and not pretend to be someone else or to do what everyone wants me to do. I can't be like the rest, I don't want to. I just want to be free."

Darren nodded without saying anything and looked at the sunset. Sam knew that Darren was not going to let him go because it was too dangerous, so he closed his eyes and began to think on a way to join the Cirque du Freak until he found the perfect one. Sam smiled, that night would be perfect, that night was to be finally free.

* * *

><p>Song: Un minuto más (One minute more)<p>

Artist: Dylan y Lenny (Please don't ask T.T)

It was a special night, the festival had begun. Everyone was drunk and dancing, the traditional music was left behind for several hours. Arra and were dancing with the rhythm of sensual and daring music.

They were having a great time, but things were getting out of control. They began kissing passionately and to dance increasingly stuck. Their breathing fluttered more and more; until Arra decided to put a stop to this.

"Larten, I have to go" Arra said turning around and starting to walk "I... I'm sorry."

"Wait" he said grabbing her arm, pulling her towards him and giving her a tender kiss "Please, stay one minute more."

* * *

><p>Song: Peacock<p>

Artist: Katy Perry

Larten was lying in bed trying to sleep and when he was about to do it, Malora came to his room.

"Malora? What are you doing?" said Larten with eyes wide open to see Malora's clothing, French lingerie daring and exhibiting, very exhibiting.

She started to walk sensually to Larten's bed. He had been paralyzed at the sight of the beautiful young body. She got over him, but Larten tried to get her out of him.

"I cannot, Malora, I cannot" he said desperately trying to ward off the temptation "You are too young and I could hurt you."

"I don't care"

"But…"

"Oh, shut up, Larten" she said sensually whispering on his ear "I want to see your Peacock"

The she laid him on the bed and he got carried away by her.

* * *

><p>Song: Last Friday Night<p>

Artist: Katy Perry

It was a Saturday night, yesterday all vampires had a party and everyone had an awful hangover. There was absolute silence in the dining room until a loud snort was present awakening to almost everyone.

"SHIT! GAVNER STOP SNORING!" yelled while he sat abruptly "My head hurts, let me sleep" he said lying down again more relaxed.

"Larten? Oh my God!" Gavner said with a very marked panic tone in his voice "Wake up, this is important."

"What?" he said sitting again and watching Gavner with an expression of fear "Why are you naked?

"My ass hurts and you are also naked" Gavner said starting to tremble and pointing him "I think that…you raped me."

"NOOOOOOOOO" cried the two at the same time.

"I'VE BEEN RAPED" yelled Gavner with tears on his eyes.

"I RAPED GAVNER" yelled "I AM INFECTED…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Stop screaming, please" They ignored the little voice "FUCK! STOP SCREAMING! DON'T YOU SEE THAT HERE ARE PEOPLE WITH HANGOVER?"

"Darren?" asked Larten very surprised.

"? Gavner?" asked Darren sitting down "My ass hurts…What am I doing naked?"

"HOLY SHIT, WHAT HAVE I DONE?" shouted "NOOOOOOOOO!..."

woke up still screaming.

"DARREN? DARREN?" yelled looking desperately for his assistant "DARREN?"

", what's up?" said Darren entering to the nursery.

"THANK GOD! ARE YOU NAKED?" asked he.

"NOOO! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?" said Darren amazed.

"Oh, nothing. I had an awful dream" said more relaxed "I swear I will never abuse of drinking anymore."

"But, you haven't drank anything" Darren said with a tiny smile on his face and leaving the room "Today is Monday, the party was on Friday."

"Oh my g…"

"Oh!..and , it wasn´t a dream" Darren said turning around.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" said Larten while having an heart atack.


End file.
